


Hobbies

by Felin_V



Series: Edelgard month 2020 [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Gen, I will protect Bernie bear with all my life, One Shot, Peaceful days, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24799138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felin_V/pseuds/Felin_V
Summary: A mini one-short series to celebrate Pride month (Edelgard month).The stories focus on the peaceful days Edelgard spends with her BEgles.This time, Edelgard and Bernadetta are painting together under the nice blue sky.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg & Bernadetta von Varley, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Edelgard month 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773853
Kudos: 16





	Hobbies

Hobby was a fascinating thing. It allowed people to enjoy their free time without having to concern about their busy life. It allowed them to escape their world by creating a new one. A more desired one. And that was the main reason why so many found peace when they were doing their hobbies, including Edelgard. For her, she found that painting unexpectedly soothed her well ever since she lost the shade of brow on her hair. However, she trailed off the hobby for some times during the Academy’s day when she had her different roles to play and several marks to wear. As she thought that she might actually have to leave such a pleasant hobby for good, a certain someone urged her to let herself enjoy the world she built on the canvas again. Even though it was during the tiring war, she found that getting back into painting was something she would always welcome. Since then, while her life as the Emperor required almost all of her time and energy, she would always set aside a few minutes or hours to drive into the world of canvas and color. Fortunately, as her responsibility as the Emperor had been faded through time and the new system, she spent plenty more of her free times to stroll outside under the warm sun, sit under the shadow of the great tree, and paint the canvas with the color that brightened up her world. Just like right now as she was delicately decorating her white canvas with various tint, sitting beside her friend who enjoyed the same hobby as hers.

“Lady Edelgard, Um, how is your painting?”

Turning to meet the violet eyes that hinted with timidity, Edelgard replied simply with a subtle frown, “It’s doing well, Bernadetta. But...I think something feels off. What do you think about it?”

As soon as the Emperor’s question went through her lip, Bernadetta only waited for a beat before she answered with a voice that had more confidence than the previous one, “Oh. Um, I’m sure whatever you are doing right now is perfect already.”

Such a compliment did nothing but furrowed Edelgard’s brows and deepened her frown. Thus, she calmly pointed out to the violet hair women while being extra careful not to show any hint of irritation or blame in her voice. “Bernadetta. You did not even steal a glance at my canvas yet. How do you know it is perfect already?”

Despite her great attempt to hide any potential negativity in her tone, Edelgard found that her voice still scared the violet locks as she saw her startled on her seat a tad bit, following by her usual meek voice and frantic rambling. “Ah! I’m so sorry, Lady Edelgard. I did not mean to offend you or anything. Please don’t be mad. Ugh, Stupid Bernie. You did it again. You make her angry again even when she is so kind to you and--”

“Bernadetta. Calm down.” Edelgard’s slow, deep voice halted the panicked Bernadetta in the middle of her gibberish.

It took several beats for Bernadetta to inhale and exhale before her adrenaline went back to normal and noticed the weak, warm smile on the Emperor’s face. “Um. I jumped into conclusion without listening to you again, didn’t I? I’m so sorry…”

After Edelgard shook her head slightly at the downhearted Bernadetta, she spoke up again softly, “There’s no need to apologize anymore, Bernadetta. It is alright. But can you tell me why you think my painting is perfect even without looking at it?”

A moment passed as the violet locks laced her fingers in front of her face in a prayer-like gesture. Bernadetta let out a few sheepish chuckles before she turned her violet eyes filled with awe and admiration to meet the curious lilac one. “Because...It’s you, Lady Edelgard. You always excel in everything that you do, so I thought that you’d do really good for that painting too.”

Upon hearing that, Edelgard’s lip was pulled into a subtle frown again as she clarified further with a calm and slow voice, “Didn’t I tell you everyone has something they fear? It’s the same thing with the skill too. Everyone has a different area they are good and bad at, including me.”

The statement seemed to perk the women in front of her as Bernadetta looked at Edelgard with wide eyes. “Really? But you seemed to be good at everything compared to me.”

“Well. For example, I’m certain my art skill is far less competent than yours. I still do not understand some coloring theories and cannot paint the way I imagined it in my mind. If I have to be honest, I would say that your arts are more…alive than mine.” Edelgard pointed out as she beckoned toward the bright, vivid canvas filled with flowers and plants in front of the violet locks.

After the unexpected flattery from the Emperor whom she admired and looked up to, Bernadetta squirmed delightfully on her wooden stool with a shade of red appeared on her face, which accompanied by a light chuckle. The sight of the beaming Bernadetta sent a surge of warmth throughout Edelgard’s chest. Due to the nature of being the Emperor, it was quite difficult for her to approach this sweet woman without making her jumped or scared for the first few minutes of their greeting. Fortunately, as they spent more time together to tend to the flowers, to paint, and to chat, the sweet, timid woman started to ease her alarm toward the Emperor over time. That said, there was an inevitable moment where she could not do anything but to let the woman released her panic. Also, as Edelgard loathed to admit, Bernadetta still held onto the attitude that she was someone who had no flaw.

And so, wishing to change that attitude of hers, Edelgard tried again with an encouraging smile. “So, Bernadetta, can I ask for your advice on how to make this painting looks more lively like yours?”

This time, as soon as the violet locks heard the request, she eagerly shifted herself closer to Edelgard and looked at her painting with a gleam in her violet eyes. On the canvas before Edelgard, there was a picture of the calm pond and the small dock. At the small dock was a sketch of a person who was looking over the horizon with a gentle, content expression as the wind blew against her. Each color was chosen pretty well to depict a peaceful and relaxing atmosphere. Overall, it was a great painting.

Without thinking, Bernadetta whipped back to Edelgard before she blurted out, “Is this professor Byleth?”

An unexpected comment from the violet woman urged a tint of pink adorned her face as Edelgard tried her best to maintain her stable voice. “Y-yes, it is. I tried to capture her...um her calm expression, but it just doesn’t seem right.”

Edelgard stole a moment when Bernadetta turned back to her painting to let out a relieved sigh secretly. Several moments later, Bernadetta hummed out as if she just realized what Edelgard was trying to ask her. 

And so, turning back to Edelgard, she said, “So um I know what you meant about her expression, Lady Edelgard. I think you can use the same set of color with more water to make it look softer on its edge, and then…”

For a while, Bernadetta recommended several techniques and tricks in using the combination of water and color for Edelgard to try. She took notes diligently as a good student she used to be. All the while, Edelgard noticed the glimmer in those violet eyes got bigger and bigger the more she talked about what she was passionate about. Just like those times when they were tending to flowers together. Edelgard smiled fondly at the thought of the happiness the violet locks had. And so, they spent the day together like that, discussing nonchalantly about arts and everything else in between until the sun was about to say goodbye to the vast sky above. 

“Wow. It looks better now. Your art skill and knowledge are so impressive as I expected.” Edelgard spoke up with a tone filled with amazement that prompted a shade of red rich with bright orange from the sky to crawl up to Bernadetta’s face as she giggled gleefully. After Edelgard watched the violet locks perceived her praise well and accurately until the bright, genuine giggle died down, she continued with a curious expression, “By the way, how do you know it was Byleth in the painting even though it was just a small portion of the painting?”

The second that Bernadetta heard the question, her happy grin was pulled into a more sheepish one as she rose her hands up until they covered her lip, a typical gesture when the timid woman was uncertain about her words. “I um I noticed that every time we paint together like this, you always paint either the landscape with or without a person with the same hair color as the Professor. So I thought that you would paint the same thing this time as well.”

As soon as the answer sank into Edelgard’s mind, a wave of pink tinge surged through her chest up to her face before she responded quietly without making eye contact, “...Is that so?”

Nodding curtly, Bernadetta continued to explain her thought as she glanced back to the canvas in front of them both, “When people do art, they tend to draw out the things that they love or think about the most. Like I love drawing all of my sweet carnivorous plants. So I guess because you always think about Professor and the beautiful landscape, you paint them a lot.”

As Edelgard’s blush deepened into a crimson shade, it was the same time that she felt a warm hand placed over her shoulder gently, prompting her to turn to her side to see who it was.

“Did you just talk about me?”

“Byleht!”

The second she saw those warm cobalt eyes, Edelgard jumped out of her seat as she squeaked out her wife’s name indignantly, jolting the violet locks beside her in the process. A mere second later, she desperately used her small frame to hide the painting behind her while the crimson shade glided its way to every inch of her face and her ears. While Edelgard was trying her best to calm her throbbing heart down, she saw Byleth tilted her head to the side as if she did not understand why her wife suddenly reacted like that. 

When Edelgard’s heart eased its thumping sound enough for her to be sure that her voice would be stable, she asked nervously, “Um. M-my love. Why are you here? Do you need anything?”

“Ah. I was going to tell you both that dinner is ready.” Byleth replied simply with her usual stoic face.

With a steadier voice, Edelgard acknowledged her wife’s call. “Oh. Thank you. We will finish our painting and follow you soon.”

With that, Byleth nodded with a subtle smile before she walked back to where she came from. As the sight of her wife disappeared into the horizon, Edelgard let out a long, relieved sigh that prompted her to slump back down into her seat. She sat there, trying to regain her posture and seized her adrenaline when she heard light, muffled giggling from her side. And so, Edelgard turned to the source of the sound to see Bernadetta, hands covering her mount, bent forward on her seat while her small shoulders were shaking with a light chuckle that seeped through her covered lip. When the violet locks caught the glare directed at her, Bernadetta halted her chuckles and replaced it with her usual sheepish smile.

“I-I’m sorry, Lady Edelgard. I just...um I never seen you like this before.”

Narrowing her eyes a tad bit more, Edelgard let out a small huff. “What do you mean by that, I wonder?”

Bernadetta thrashed her hands frantically as she screeched out her excuses and explanation alike. “P-please, don’t be mad! I just meant that I’m really happy to see this side of yours!” As the violet locks saw the furrowed brows replaced with a quirking, inquisitive one, she continued with a calmer voice, “Ever since I met you in the Academy, I thought that you are such an incredible person. Beautiful, strong, and flawless. Even after you told me one of your fears, I still looked up to you the same. Someone who excels in everything she does and perfect in every aspect. That’s why I’m so happy that, especially today, you shared the side I never knew you had before.” 

After hearing what the violet locks had to say, Edelgard lightly scoffed as she picked up her paintbrush and resumed her painting. “Why everyone always thinks of me as a perfect person even though I am just trying to fulfill my role as the Emperor dutifully.” 

Edelgard protested with a slight frown adorned her face that prompted a short, breathless laugh from Bernadetta. A second later, as Edelgard felt a tingling sensation on her cheek, she picked up her hand with a paintbrush to ease the annoying feeling. When she was about to focus back on her painting, she heard another set of chuckles from the woman beside her again. It seemed that today was certainly a good day for this sweet woman. Before Edelgard could open her mouth to ask what was it this time that entertained a chuckle from the violet locks, Bernadetta smiled lovely and pointed her finger to Edelgard’s cheek. Without thinking, she touched the area where the finger pointed to again, which stirred up nothing but another bright chuckle from the violet locks. Before Edelgard’s eyebrows could furrow any further, Bernadetta retrieved her hand-made handkerchief and delicately rubbed it on Edelgard’s cheek. Apparently, it seemed that she just unknowingly smudged herself with the color on the cheek. Before Edelgard could show her embarrassment of such careless behavior, Bernadetta’s soft, serene voice reached her ears.

“You hardly show that side to anyone. That’s why I’m very happy to see it. And I like them too because it makes you more like...like my sweet little plants. So, from now on, please let me help you more. You can ask me anything.”

Even though she did not truly understand how and why the woman in front of her could compare her to the plants, Edelgard was captivated by those sparkling, genuine violet eyes with a warm, fuzzy feeling fluttered inside her chest.

And so, with a fond smile and a soft feature, Edelgard returned the authentic gesture to the sweet violet locks, “I’ll think about it. Also, you might not know this, and I might not emphasize it enough, but you actually are an inspiration for everyone to face their fears. To overcome it. To move forward. And I learned that from you too. So Bernadetta...thank you.”

It seemed that this time, her grateful thank could make its way safely to Bernadetta as she saw the violet locks blushed so hard that she had to use both of her hands to cover the crimson face. After a few moments of an uncontrollable chuckle, the violet eyes met the lilac one again, this time, with sparkles that were contagious to all over her face.

“Oh. Do you want me to teach you how to do knitting, Lady Edelgard? Professor’s birthday is coming up soon, right? Maybe you can make a scarf for her.” 

The enthusiasm of the woman before her prompted a bright chuckle from Edelgard as she looked at her with eyes full of adoration. “Ah, that’s actually a very good idea, Bernadetta. I’ll be in your care then.”

They stayed like that for a while longer with Bernadetta invited Edelgard to try so many other hobbies she developed over the years she spent alone within the confined room. When both of them finished their painting, they walked back together, side by side, feeling even closer than they could ever be. It would not be so long after that for the timid violet locks to be comfortable around the snow-white locks with no more sudden fright and no more excess caution.

**Author's Note:**

> EVERYONE SHOULD PROTECT BERNIE. SHE IS A BABY.  
> *ahem* um so there's nothing else to say regarding this one, really.   
> As a little note though, I do not know how to draw or paint. So I'm Sorry if I described anything wrong. I tried my best as someone who struggles even to find the right shade of color in Animal Crossing when doing a pixel art.  
> Also, I was not aware that it was Berniegard week on Twitter! If you are interested, Check them out @berniegardweek  
> Too bad I don't think my story will fit in the prompt for today (or any days at all...the closest one might be Gratitude? or Free Day?). Besides, my work focuses on Edelgard and Edeleth so....*shrug*  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this short story. Take care everyone!


End file.
